


师生paro车厢第一节

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia





	师生paro车厢第一节

宁泽涛一步三摇的晃到对应的楼层，正在努力睁着眼睛辨识门上的数字找自己房间，突然就被人从后面扑过来抱住。

如果是在正常时候，现在这个人应该已经被过肩摔撂在地上，但是幸运的是宁泽涛喝醉了。他顿了两秒才反应过来发生了什么，艰难地转过身看这个抱住自己之后一个字也没说的冒失鬼。

他们离得很近，宁泽涛低垂着头正好看到对方的腺体，对方的一头卷毛在他脖间蹭来蹭去，浓郁的牛奶味信息素冲淡了两人身上混杂的酒味。宁泽涛这才后知后觉的反应过来现在抱着自己的这个人是个Omega。

所以说酒精的确是个害人的东西，正常状态下任何一个Alpha对Omega，尤其是发情期毫不掩饰自己信息素的Omega都异常敏感。而赖在自己身上的Omega也没好到哪去，大概是临近发情期又喝多了，酒精诱使发情期提前，感知到Alpha的气息后不管不顾就扑上来了。

任何一个发情期的Omega对Alpha都有巨大的性吸引力，这是一种无法克制的本能，如果是平时，宁泽涛还有那个自制力忍着情欲不对眼前这个已经撩开他的衣服摸他腹肌的Omega做点什么，但他现在喝醉了。灼热的酒精烧光了所有的自制力，Omega甜腻诱人的信息素直接让他脑子里那一团混沌的浆糊全部化作两个字，操他。

他在情欲烧得他在走廊和人做爱之前找到了房间，推开门进去然后关门反锁，一气呵成。

他们之间一个字都没对对方说，但这不要紧，身体开始很诚实的表达自我。宁泽涛关上门就把麦克沃伊压在门板上亲吻，他把手垫在麦克沃伊的后脑勺，柔软的卷毛手感很好。发情的Omega对他异常迎合，宁泽涛刚吻上他的唇，后者湿软的舌头就伸出来一下下舔着他的下唇，勾着宁泽涛加深这个吻和他唇舌纠缠。

麦克沃伊把头扬起一些，让他能够更方便的在他的嘴里攻城略地。宁泽涛的舌头在他嘴里扫荡了个遍，最后轻轻刮弄着他敏感的上颚，痒痒的感觉让麦克沃伊颤了一下，下意识的想要偏头逃开。但宁泽涛显然是不会给他这个机会的，之前垫在他后脑的手移到脸上固定着他，收紧了搂在他腰间的力道。

这样的深吻对于麦克沃伊来说其实无异于另一重折磨，好像饮鸩止渴，短暂的满足之后是更加蓬勃旺盛的情欲。身后那个难以启齿的地方早已经湿了，滑腻的体液自动分泌出来让他的身体为被开拓做好了准备，麦克沃伊能够清晰的感觉到自己身下湿了一片，体内难耐的空虚让他忘了羞耻心。勾着宁泽涛的脖子，紧紧贴在他身上，在他耳边浅浅呻吟着说想要。

某种意义上，宁泽涛也很佩服自己，在这种时候了他还能分心出来调戏一下这个Omega，“想要什么？”他带着麦克沃伊一步步往床那边挪，麦克沃伊愣愣地跟着他走了两步，腿部用力跳到他身上，结实有力的大腿缠在他的腰上，后穴贴着宁泽涛勃起的阴茎，小声却诚实地表达自己的欲望，“想要你操我。”他的右手臂松开宁泽涛脖子，滑到身下轻轻弹了一下Alpha形状可观的性器，“想要这个。”

面对这样赤裸裸的挑逗和勾引，是个男人都忍不住。宁泽涛飞快的转身把他压在床上，位置的突然转变让麦克沃伊“啊”的叫一声，宁泽涛趁着这个机会让舌头进到他的嘴里，和他的舌头撞在一起。他的手也不闲着，把身下人的衬衫扣子一颗颗解开，麦克沃伊微微颤抖着，不知道是因为兴奋还是害怕。他撑起上身让宁泽涛能够很轻易把衬衫从自己身上剥下来，伸手解开他的裤子。

红茶和牛奶味道的信息素中和在一起，冲淡了两人身上的酒味；麦克沃伊迷蒙的看着脱下他裤子的Alpha，无论有没有信息素的影响，他都不得不承认这是个很好看的男人，只是现在俊朗的外表覆上一层情欲，让他看上去更具有攻击性并且格外性感。

很快他就不得不停止发散思维，宁泽涛的吻从唇一路往下移，舌尖划过喉结在锁骨上落下吻痕，星星点点都是情色的痕迹。最后含住他的一边乳头，舌头舔舐着乳晕一圈圈打转，让本来就敏感的小肉粒变得更加硬挺；另一边被他用手指玩弄着，麦克沃伊抱着他埋在自己胸前的头，分不清是想推开他还是鼓励他的动作。

宁泽涛空闲的那只手顺着麦克沃伊的脊椎往下滑，手指温柔的分开臀瓣，试探性的抚摸着他已经湿漉漉的后穴。与男性Omega做爱的方便就在于，他们能够自行进行充分的润滑，使得男人本不应该承受这种事的地方只需要再稍稍扩张就能够让Alpha进去狠狠占有他们。

宁泽涛毫不费力地送了两根手指进去，立刻感到手指被紧紧的裹住，他旋转着自己的手指，探寻着麦克沃伊体内的敏感点，碰到一个地方的时候，身下的人几乎叫出声。麦克沃伊被下身突然的刺激拉高的呻吟，身下胸前的敏感点传来的快感让他颤栗着射出来。

Alpha终于放过了他的乳头，心满意足的看着麦克沃伊高潮后失神又带着潮红的脸。他抬开麦克沃伊的腿，让那个翕张的穴口完全暴露在自己眼前。忍了这么久他也并不舒服，Alpha的本能在不断叫嚣着让他进到这个Omega的体内，操干他，占有他，让他为自己孕育子息。

他扶着自己的阴茎慢慢进到麦克沃伊的体内，Omega紧致的后穴像是舍不得他一样包裹着他的阴茎纠缠挤压着，让他从身到心都升起一阵满足感。

身体的巨大空虚得到满足，麦克沃伊好像失去感官，唯一能感受到的就是在体内浅浅进出，每次都巧妙擦过的自己敏感点的火热性器。他勾着宁泽涛的脖子，迎合着他的动作动了动腰，身上Alpha的眼神瞬间就不对了，麦克沃伊还没反应过来，就被压回床上，阴茎在体内大开大合的动作着，整根退出后又整根进入，每次都触动到麦克沃伊的敏感点，逼得他一声又一声停不下呻吟。

如果说麦克沃伊在第二性征觉醒之后一直在避免什么，那一定就是像现在这样，一丝不挂的躺在一个陌生人的身下，张开大腿毫无顾忌的呻吟浪叫。但现在他顾不上这些，他唯一能感觉到的是Alpha激烈的动作所带来的巨大快感和满足，唯一能看到的是Alpha眼里几乎能将他灼伤的情欲。他顺应自己的本能，顺从自己的本心，放任自己沉浸在这一场性爱当中。

麦克沃伊的双腿重新缠上宁泽涛的腰，迎合他的律动。对方的身材并不比他差，甚至更好，胸肌腹肌人鱼线一样不缺，劲瘦的腰身不断挺动着，连带着将他自身分泌的体液带出体内，又接着当润滑重新进到他的身体。承载不下的那些从穴口溢出来，顺着滑到他的臀瓣上，将那里也沾得又湿又滑，再落到床单上，看上去极是淫靡。

宁泽涛手掌包住他的臀瓣，他喜欢这个富有弹性的手感，托着臀瓣方便自己动作的时候手上揉捏个不停。麦克沃伊小声的哼唧着抗议，手指报复般的陷在他的背肌上，情动时在上面不规则的划过留下道道红痕，那样零星的刺痛感也只是为这场混乱的性爱增添了情趣。

Alpha的性能力不容小觑，麦克沃伊这时候真是庆幸自己大腿肌肉足够发达能够这么久还一直勾缠着宁泽涛的腰。他的阴茎在这样的刺激下早已经再次挺立，夹在两人的腹肌间随着动作不断摩擦，根本不需要多余的抚慰，顶端渗出的液体已经沾湿了两人的小腹。

他并非不想克制自己的呻吟，只是发情期来势汹汹的性欲和Alpha尺寸惊人的阴茎一次次撩中他的敏感点，并且与他交合所带来的快感让他根本无法止住喉间发出令他自己都觉得脸红的声音。那声音断断续续的，和Alpha的喘息声，肉体相撞的啪啪声混在一起，成了屋内一曲只有两人听见的隐秘乐章。

麦克沃伊感觉到宁泽涛在往自己身体的更深处挺进，他的动作现在没有任何技巧可言，只是顺应着本能打开Omega的身体，以完成最后的仪式。他依旧紧紧包裹着Alpha的阴茎，它的形状尺寸甚至上面的血管都由他的身体一遍遍清晰的勾勒出来。

直到龟头触到一块软肉，身上的Alpha露出一点笑意，麦克沃伊才突然清醒了似的明白了他要做什么。他要打开自己的子宫口，他的结会在自己体内胀大，锁住自己，然后射精以完成标记，而自己会怀孕！

“不要，”麦克沃伊在今晚第一次开始挣扎，抗拒着宁泽涛的动作，他推据着宁泽涛的肩，“出去，不要标记我，我也不想怀孕！”不知道是标记，还是怀孕这个词唤醒了Alpha的神智，他停下动作看着麦克沃伊，后者的眼里沁出水光，依旧恳求道，“不要标记我。”

纵然欲望无法得到最深切的满足，但他还是在成结之前退出了麦克沃伊的体内。离开Omega温暖的后穴让宁泽涛的欲望无法纾解，无法在他体内成结完成标记违背了Alpha的本能；宁泽涛将麦克沃伊翻了个身，将他的双腿并在一起，阴茎在他的大腿根之间抽插着。

大腿根处细嫩的皮肤和肌肉的紧致感同样让宁泽涛得到了满足，随着结的胀大他的动作愈发的快，将麦克沃伊的大腿那一片磨得通红。麦克沃伊的声音带上哭腔，半是因为摩擦带来的疼痛半是因为快感。他抚弄着自己的阴茎，释放出来的同时大腿下意识地收紧，将本来就已经蓄势待发的宁泽涛带到高潮。

乳白的精液射到泛红的大腿内侧和股间，与之前的体液混在一起，说不出的色情。不大的房间里是性爱后的情色味道，混合着他们的信息素，让人迷失自己的理智。

宁泽涛俯下身，将吻落在麦克沃伊颈侧的腺体上，然后将它咬破，留下自己的齿痕和信息素，完成一个短期标记。哪怕只有几天也好，他也想拥有这个人。

麦克沃伊撑不住疲惫睡过去，宁泽涛把他抱起来带他去浴室里简单清洗了一下之后回到床上搂着他进入梦乡。等他醒来的时候，房间里还残留着Omega牛奶味的信息素，但身边的人却已经不见了。说实话，宁泽涛一点也不意外，他只是有些遗憾。


End file.
